The Ex Love of his Past
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: During Yuuri's and Victor's wedding ceremony, someone from Yuuri's past comes to the wedding uninvited and tries to ruin it. Sad and dark details from Yuuri's past
1. Chapter 1

During Yuuri's and Victor's wedding ceremony, someone from Yuuri's past comes to the wedding uninvited and tries to ruin it. Some sad and dark details from Yuuri's past

My first Yuuri on Ice story. I wish I owned it but sadly I don't but instead I own a character that is not real

I hope someone realized that Yuuri and Victor have a interracial love life since Yuuri is Japanese and Victor is Russian...and no I'm not racist, I have a cousin who married someone who is part Japanese and I think another cousin who married someone who I think is Russian

Yuuri and Victor have been engaged for five years until Yuuri won his first gold and they are now getting married today-just in a few minutes. Yuuri stands in the hallway of the church while he was wearing a traditional red and white Japanese wedding outfit that the brides wear because Victor had said Yuuri looked beautiful and cute in it when Victor had him try it on at the store even through Yuuri thought it was super embarrassing as hell at first since Victor picked it out along with his mother, Mari, Minako and Yuuko. Victor wanted him not to wear his glasses but Yuuri convinced Victor to wear his glasses since he is blind as a bat and leave his hair alone while he carries a handful of red roses in his hands

"are you s=nervous, sweetie?" his mother asked him who was in the hallway with him along with his sister

"of course I'am mama, it's not lie everyday that you get to marry your idol." Yuuri says while smiling as he watched his sister try to put red lipstick on his lips. "Mari, I said I don't want the lipstick on." Yuuri said to his sister

"I'm just so proud of my baby boy." Mrs. Katsuki says as she begins to cry and she was about to hug Yuuri but she stopped herself because she didn't want to soak the outfit so instead she hugged her daughter

"oh mama, please stop crying because you'll make me cry too." Yuuri says as he watched his sister take their mother into the chapel where their father is sitting down at

Yuuri pulled his phone out of his sleeve that hold a pocket in it and he sent a message to Phichit telling him he was ready

Instead of getting a text message replying back but instead he heard the "Here comes the Bride" music starting as he puts his phone back into the sleeve pocket as he enters the chapel to see his family, friends, guests and his fellow figure skating rivals in their traditional clothes from their countries that they hail from

As he reaches the middle of the chapel, he looks up to see his father getting up so he can give his son away

As his father got close to him, he hugged his son as he whispered something in Japanese which made Yuuri smiled and laugh a little

As Yuuri continued to smile at his father, everyone saw the father-son moment as the two hugged again until they let go and they continued to walk down the aisle again

Yuuri had his eyes locked on the person who was standing next to the minister

Victor stood next to the minister smiling as he is in a traditional white with gold Russian wedding outfit that the grooms wear. As Yuuri got closer to Victor, Victor held out his hand for Yuuri to reach as Yuuri grabbed it and stood in front of him smiling still as Victor lifted the Japanese veil off of Yuuri's head and it landed behind Yuuri's back as they held hands as the music comes to an end which the couple smiled at each other

"I was right, you do look beautiful in that outfit, Yuuri." Victor says which made Yuuri blush as he says "thank you, Victor."

The minister cleared his throat as he begins to says "Dearly beloved and honored guests, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki in this holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly."

Everyone was quiet as the minister asked Yuuri and Victor to do their vows (sorry couldn't make any vows)

"do any of the witnesses here know of any reason why we may not legally continue with this wedding?" the minister asked the witnesses

Within seconds as the minister finished his sentence, a loud "I object this wedding" was heard as everyone gasped while trying to find the person who said I object

 _"that voice, it can't be."_ Yuuri thought to himself

"who objects?", please step forward and explain why you object this wedding." the minister asks as he stepped between the couple as they let go of each other's hands

In the back of the chapel where the doors are at, in the last row a tall figure stood up and stepped into the aisle

"please tell us your name and your reason why you object their marriage." the minister says as the figure reached the first row

"H...Hajime?" Yuuri only says

"hello Yuuri, it's been a very long time." the figure known as Hajime says as he walked up to Yuuri and he placed his left hand on Yuuri's right cheek

"why are you here?" Yuuri asks quietly as a few tears started to show

"yes my child, why are you here and what is your reason?" the minister asks

"my reason?, well I'll tell you all my reason after I get a kiss from my Yuuri." Hajime says as he brings his lips to Yuuri's but instead he felt Yuuri's hand stopping him

"what no hello kiss?, your no fun anymore, Yuuri." Hajime says smiling

"Hajime please stop this, I'm not yours anymore, I never was yours from the beginning, that was a long time ago between us." Yuuri says as he removes Hajime's hand from his face and he backed up from Hajime

"Yuuri, who is this man?, how does he know you?" Victor says as he stares at Hajime

Yuuri never answered Victor's question as Hajime begins to laugh

"he never told you about us, did he?" Hajime says as he continues to stare at Yuuri who ended up crying while the minister was comforting him

"there there my child, it will be ok." the minister says in Yuuri's ear

"wait, are yo an ex lover of Yuuri's?" Victor asks

"ex lover?, Yuuri did you dump me without me knowing this?" Hajime asks

"you do know that we're no longer dating after what you tried to do to me that one day.  
Yuuri says

"and what was that, my sweet and lovely Yuuri?" Hajime asks

"oh let me think...oh yes, WHEN YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME AND TRIED TO ALMOST KILLED MY FAMILY." Yuuri shouted as he removed the minister off of him

His fellow figure skating rivals, friends, Victor and the minister all gasped as Yuuri fell to his knees, took his glasses off and he begin crying his eyes out while shaking violently

 _"his anxiety is starting to show."_ Victor thought to himself as he watches Yuuri crying

"oh yes that's right, oh man that was so much fun until your fucking parents and sister come in and they fucking ruined it." Hajime says darkly at Yuuri

"well that's because they heard me screaming "Rape" several times in my room one day and it took five minutes for my father to get you off of me while my mother was calling the police and Mari was tring to calm me down." Yuuri cried while yelled at Hajime

"after I ripped your clothes off and oh boy, what a site that was to see on the bed." Hajime says as he sat down

"and your also the reason why I suffer through anxiety disorder, I have to take anxiety medication every day to get out of bed, I also took therapy for a year and a half before I moved to Detroit and to the ISU Grand Prix Final in Sochi." Yuuri says

"so you gave him anxiety." Victor says

"yes and he also gave me some very dark and disturbing thoughts." Yuuri says

"what kind of dark and disturbing thoughts, Yuuri?" Victor says as he walked up to Yuuri, get on his knees and gave him a comfort hug which Yuuri happily accepted

"suicidal thoughts." Yuuri says as he buried his face into Victor's wedding shirt and he continued to cry

Victor and everyone else gasped again as Hajime continued to smile while Yuuri was still crying

"how many times did you try to commit suicide?" Victor asks

"so many times that I actually lost count." Yuuri says

"when was the last time you tried?" Victor asks

"when that video of me coping your "Stay Close to Me" routine went viral on YouTube and after I did it, I tried to commit suicide with one of my skating blades until Yuuko and her husband with their daughters stopped me and they told me to call the suicide hotline." Yuuri says

"and did it actually help?" Victor asks

"yes so very much and one of the triplets recorded my suicide attempt." Yuuri says

"we still have the video." one of the triplets said as she holds her phone up

"I told you three to delate it." Yuuko screamed

"at least we didn't post it on YouTube." another daughter said

"actually they did delate it from their phone after they sent it to me and I have it in a private file that needs a four digit code to get in it that I only know." said Yuuri as he takes his phone out

"can I see the recent attempt, Yuuri?" Victor asks as he watches Yuuri opened his phone up and entered a different code and he was handed the phone as Yuuri says "Please watch it, Victor."

Victor nodded as he pushed the play button and within seconds, he watched it and he ended up crying at the end when Yuuko's husband held Yuuri down on the ice while Yuuko and their two daughters were trying to take the ice blades shows from him as Yuuri screamed "I want to die" while crying as the camera was shaking uncontrollable until it faded to black

"I was told to stop filming when he took his ice blades shows off and he placed it against his neck but I continued." the third daughter said

"whenever he is depressed, we tell him to watch it and then his depression disappears." Yuuko says

Victor closes the phone up, gives it back to Yuuri, stands up, walks up to Hajime and stand in fron of him

Hajime looks up to see Victor in front of him and says "can I help you with something?"

Victor got made and all of a sudden, he punched Hajime in the face as he says "you bastard, how could you do that to Yuuri?" which made everyone gasped when Hajime fell to the ground

"you what to know the other reason to it?" Hajime shouted back

"what other reason?" Victor says as he grabs Hajime's collar

"when we were dating, his childhood friend Yuuko was watching a video of you skating in your junior division and he immediately fell in love with you." said Hajime as he grabbed Victor's wrist

"so you became a jealous boyfriend only because I became his idol." said Victor as he was tring to free his wrist from Hajime's grasp

"yes because every day was him saying "did you see Victor do that quad perfectly" to him getting a stupid poodle like yours and those stupid posters" Hajime says

"but that doesn't mean to be a jealous jackass." said Victor

"yes it does, I got jealous and he saw me getting jealous each day but he choose to ignored it until I started to become abusive to him and took my anger out on him until that day when he wanted to end the relationship so I was going to rape him to teach him a lesson who he belongs to until his family come in and I went to jail." Hajime says as he kicked Victor off him

"how did you get out?" they heard Yuuri says as he stood up and had his glasses back on

"about a month and a half ago because I still follow your Instagram page, I saw the announcement of your engagement." said Hajime

"but I blocked you." Yuuri says

"oh I made a new account with a fake name that friended you." Hajime says "and you accepted the friend request

"but I can also block you again or I can delate my Instagram page" Yuuri says as he takes his phone out again. "i'll make a new account and use a fake name that I'll only share with my friends and family and no one else will know it."

"what about your fans?" Hajime says which made Yuuri gasped

"yeah you didn't think of that huh?, yes your precious stupid ice skating fans that really love you like I did because I created your fan base page when you started ice skating." Hajime says

"leave my fan alone." Yuuri shouted at Hajime

"too late, I killed one two days ago, she was your ultimate fan." Hajime says

"wait what, I thought Minami was the ultimate fan." Yuuri said

"actually no I'm your second ultimate fan, I think her name was Misaki and four years ago me and her got into a war agreement to see who was the ultimate true fan of yours which lasted for a month." Minami says as he stood up and then sat down

"what else happened between you and Yuuri." Victor says

"there is nothing else to say about us." Yuuri says which made Victor walk up to him

"why not, Yuuri?" Victor says he placed both hands on Yuuri's face

"because when he was arrested, the police said one day he'll come find me and take his revenge on me when he gets out, so they gave me a restraining order saying he can't get near me, can't touch me or else." Yuuri says as he pulls a piece of paper out of his other sleeve pocket. "I keep it with me for emergencies."

"or else what, sweet lovely Yuuri?" Hajime says

"you go back to jail for the rest of your life." Yuuri says

"oh really and tell me how the police are going to know that I'm violationing the order?" Hajime says

Yuuri smiles with his eyes closed and lets out a small laugh which made Hajime confused and everyone else wondering what was so funny

"what's so funny Yuuri, tell me now?" Hajime snaps at Yuuri who continued to smile

"Hajime, your so stupid for an ex that I hated." Yuuri says

"you hated me when we were dating?" Hajime says

"yes until I saw the real you because when we were dating, I was pretending that you were Victor." Yuuri says with his eyes closed still as he continued to smile

"what, you sick twisted bastard." Hajime says as he fell to his knees crying

Yuuri opened his eyes, walked up to Hajime, bent down to Hajime's level, took Hajime's chin in his hand so they can look at each other in the eye as Yuuri says "Hajime, I thought you were perfect for me and you thought I was the one for you until you become super jealous and you started to abuse me, I had to lie to my parents and friends and I feared for my life so I wanted to end the relationship but instead you ripped my clothes off and tried to rape me on my bed."

"but...but Yuuri, I love you still, forever until the day I die." Hajime says as he puts his arms around Yuuri's body

"well Hajime my love for you had shattered into pieces, you broke my heart." Yuuri says as he removes Hajime's arms from his body to stand back up

"please Yuuri, your the reason I live, give me another chance, I can change for you I swear, just name your price and i'll do it only for you only if you call off the wedding to Victor so we can be together again while we fix our relationship." Hajime says as he begs Yuuri for forgiveness while crying

"your price huh?" Yuuri says as he looks down at Hajime

"yes anything you want and I'll give it to you." Hajime says

"well for one, I'm not calling off the wedding with Victor, so you can forgot that." Yuuri says

"then I can't give you my price." Hajime says

"then you'll go back to jail and rot." Yuuri says as he holds his phone in his hand and begins to dial a number." I'm about to call them."

"fine what do you want?" Hajime asks

"mmmm...the only thing I can think of is that you leave me the hell alone and let me run my life the way I wanted." Yuuri says as he holds his hand out. "is that a good deal or not?"

Hajime just stared at the hand. "if you don't accept my wishes, you will go to back." he heard Yuuri says

He didn't say anything but instead he grabbed Yuuri's outreach hand and shake his hand as Yuuri smiled

"excellent, now get out." Yuuri says as he pointed to the door

"um, I have a tiny request." Hajime says

"what is it?" Yuuri says

"can I stay and watch the wedding?" Hajime asked

Yuuri rolled his eyes in anger and he turned around to face Victor for an answer but instead Victor just said "if he behaves right and doesn't say anything if he sits in the back row."

"there is your answer, so sit in the back and do not speak to the other guests." Yuuri says as he watches Hajime get up and went to the last row to sit back down

Yurn turns around again to face Victor and the minister and says "shall we continue on what we left off before Hajime step in?"

"I'm sorry Yuuri." Hajime shouted out which Yuuri ignored him

Victor looked at the minister who was next to him as the minister says "of course my child, resume where you were standing at."

Yuuri and Victor both stood in front of each other as they resumed holding hands

"Victor, do you take Yuuri to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?" the minister asks

"I do." Victor says he placed his hand on Yuuri's cheek

"and now Yuur, do you take Victor to be your husband?, Do your promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?" the minister asks

"I do of course." Yuuri says as he placed his hand on Victor's cheek

"now present the rings." the minister says

Christophe Giacometti in his traditional Switzerland men wedding outfit stood up and offered a white pillow with a gold ring in the middle to Victor who took it. Chris gave Victor a hug, Yuuri a wink and he sat back down

"Victor, please repeat after me...I Victor promise to love and support you Yuuri and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor and passion. With this ring I thee wed." the minister says

Victor took Yuuri's ring hand that still had their engagement ring on and he repeated what the minister said as he slips the ring on

"now it's Yuuri's turn." the minister says

Phichit Chulanont in his traditional Thailand men wedding outfit stood up and offered a white pillow with a gold ring in the middle to Yuuri who took it. Phichit gave Yuuri a hug then a selfie of him and Yuuri so he can post it on Instagram and he sat back down

Yuuri took Victor's ring hand as he repeated the same words the minister had said as he slips the ring on

"and I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." the minister says to Victor

Victor placed both hands on the both of Yuuri's cheeks and he leaned in to Yuuri as he and Yuuri shared their first marriage kiss as they closed their eyes as they hear their guests clapping their hands and shouting happy words to the couple

They released their lips and opened their eyes as they faced their guests while holding hands

They started walking down the aisle as everyone continued to clap

As they reached the last row where Hajime is at, Yuuri made Victor stop and everyone stopped their movements

"Hajime, you have three minutes left of freedom." Yuuri says

"how, you never called them or talked to them." Hajime says as he stood up

"oh the police gave me a app on my phone that the police installed with your fingerprints installed and I can push the button to alert them with the location and they give a certain time to be here." Yuuri says as he shows the phone screen to Hajime

"cancel it now." Hajime says angerly

"why should I, answer me that?" Yuuri says coldly

" I don't want to be someone's prison bitch." Hajime shouted

"you deserve to be someone's bitch." Yuuri says

"wasn't Victor your bitch." Hajime says as he falls to his knees

"no I wasn't, I'm still his coach even through I retired when he got gold nine months ago." Victor says

"I hope you two burn in hell." Hajime says as he stands up and he slaps Yuuri in the face hard which caused his glasses to fall off and the slap also caused Yuuri to fall on the floor and everyone gasped

Yuuri let out a moan as he rubs his bruised cheek, he feels his mother holding him as she cries and he in his blurry eyes see Victor tackle Hajime to the ground punching him

"you son of a fucking bastard, how dare you hurt Yuuri." Victor says as he punches Hajime in the face between punches. "you have no right to touch him."

Victor continues to punch Hajime for several seconds as everyone watched until someone stood up and grabbed Victor's wrist to make him stop

"Victor stop, we don't need a murder on this wonderful day." Victor looks up to his former coach Yakov holding his wrist

Then the doors opened to reveal several police officers circling Hajime and Victor

"all right everyone, where is Hajime at." a office says as Victor gets up with Yakov holding his wrist still

"all right men, get him." the officer says as two more officers grabbed Hajime's arms and dragged him out of the church

"where's Yuuri at?" the same officer said

"I'm right here, Kenta." the officer looks down to the ground to see Yuuri with his hand on his cheek

"thank god, we gave you that app." Kenta said as he hugged Yuuri

"Yuuri, another ex boyfriend?" Victor says

"mmmm?, oh no he is my uncle from dad's side of the family." Yuuri said

"Officer Kenta Katsuki, at you service." Kenta says as he salutes

"thank you for giving him that app." Victor says as he bows to Kenta

"wait, your Victor Nikiforov-five time figure skater champion from Russia." Kenta says

"the one and only." Victor says as he does a wink

"what are you doing here?" Kenta says

"marrying your nephew." Victor says as he helps Yuuri up

"why he is in a women's wedding dress?" Kenta says

"because he is cute in it?" Victor says which made Yuuri blush by covering his face with his hands

"Victor, your embarrassing me in front of my uncle." Yuuri says

"Yuuri, as your uncle, I've seen embarrassing things from you." Kenta says

"oh like what, Uncle Kenta?" Victor says

"oh like him talking to the posters of you in his room and my brother caught him touching himself while moaning your name." Kenta says

"Uncle Kenta, please stop talking, your even worse than mom and dad." Yuuri says as he flicks his uncle in the nose

"no we're not." his parents and uncle said together

Then someone behind them shouted "Selfie time" as Yuuri was tackled to the ground laughing

The wedding ceremony ended with selfies being taken and the married couple went on the honeymoon

The End

This was my first Yuri on Ice story, please review


	2. Should I

Should I redo the story but in Victor's way with his ex lover coming to the wedding?

say yes in the reviews

please say yes I really want to do it


End file.
